


Entwined - Souls

by Kicktokill



Series: Entwined [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Kazeshini being Kazeshini(stupid) Eventually fluff smut dubious smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicktokill/pseuds/Kicktokill
Summary: The bond between two Shinigamis in love and the effect on their zanpakutous.





	Entwined - Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: KazeshinixWabisuke; HisagixKira
> 
> Warnings: Strong language, confused thoughts, and sexual interaction. Yaoi
> 
> Author's Note: This story happens in the same universe as my Entwined series. If you are interested please read the main story Entwined – Secrets. This fic can still be read alone, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. =)
> 
> This story was not beta-ed. I apologize for any mistakes.

**Entwined – Souls**

Zanpakutou is the manifested spirit and power of a Shinigami. Both share the same convictions, morals and desires, even though, both have their own personalities and reiatsu, one thing can never be denied:

_Zanpakutou is one with its wielder._

**Kazeshini**

Kazeshini hated Hisagi Shuuhei. It was the most obvious thing in the world. Like the sky being blue or that everyone died.

Kazeshini couldn't stand his master... Ergh... how awful that word was – master. Shuuhei wasn't his master, he was the bastard that Kazeshini unfortunately got.

How Shuuhei did end up creating someone like him inside his mind and body was just plain weird and almost unbelievable. If it didn't actually happened, Kazeshini would never, ever accept that someone like him could come from someone like _him_.

But the fucked up thing was that he _did_ came from Shuuhei. Shuuhei created him and he was born from a person that should had been put in the Nest of Maggots the moment he learned how to speak and walk.

Shuuhei, the real Shuuhei was a freaking mess, and Kazeshini couldn't tell who was crazier – himself or his wielder. Maybe the answer was about what crazy meant. If crazy was about wanting to fight and kick someone's ass and do whatever he wanted, then yeah Kazeshini was crazier, but if crazy meant having dark thoughts about everyone, and pretend they didn't exist by burying them so deep that even Kazeshini felt sick about it, then Shuuhei was definitely more insane.

Although, he wasn't one to talk, the zanpakutou knew that holding things inside was bad for someone's health, and Shuuhei being unhealthy meant he was unhealthy. So they fought, countless, endless fights, because Kazeshini was tired of his master – wielder – being someone he was not. They were one and they were the same. Different, but the same. They could have a different body and two distinctive minds, but they were the same _soul_. He thought like this until... Shuuhei decided to stop talking to him, to stop using him...

How many years passed without his creator summoning his power?

And in those solitary years Kazeshini realized something. He and Shuuhei weren't the same, they weren't one. They had nothing in common, nothing they both enjoyed, they didn't even had the same goals. Maybe he was a mistake, maybe one day Shuuhei let his Asauchi fall and broke it or something and Kazeshini was born all fucked up.

Whatever it happened, Kazeshini hated Shuuhei. He hated fake people, and no matter what he would never give in to Shuuhei.

_'So fuck bankai!'_

However, there was someone else he hated. Probably more than he hated his bastard-wielder. It was that fucking skinny blond that was always with Shuuhei.

And no! He didn't hate Kira Izuru, 'cause he was beaten by him... 'Cause Kira didn't defeat him! He tricked Kazeshini with Shuuhei's explosive armband and caught Kazeshini by surprise, but he didn't defeat him!

The zanpakutou hated Kira because the blond bitch didn't know how to mind his own business. Yeah, sure, maybe killing Shuuhei wasn't exactly the best idea, but Kazeshini was proving his point when they were fighting! Why the hell that weak blond had to intervene? Did he never heard of honor? (Or privacy?)

And even worse than this... Shuuhei actually liked being saved like a pussy! This made Kazeshini so freaking mad, he just wanted to break everything!

But those things were part of the past. Now something else was happening, something Kazeshini didn't know what to do about. Shuuhei and Kira were lovers. And nothing irritated Kazeshini more than seeing what his wielder saw, feeling what his wielder felt...

He hated to feel his heartbeat increase when the blond appeared, or be horny as shit when the two had sex. And for your information he was horny because Shuuhei was horny, not because Kira was lying with his legs spread, panting and moaning like a whore. No, he didn't like that at all; the opened mouth with soft lips or the big blue sad eyes glistening, or the small frown of pleasure in his forehead. No... because Kazeshini hated him! And hated blonds! Except for that chick with the big boobs, what was her name? Haineko's wielder... and she wasn't really blonde... but she had big boobs, nice and round, just like Haineko's.

See? Kazeshini was nothing like Shuuhei. He would never trade someone like Haineko or her huge-boob wielder for some random skinny guy... the guy wasn't even a good-looking guy... he looked sick and sad all the time... he wasn't even fun to begin with! What did Shuuhei saw on him?

And it was like this since Kazeshini was born! Shuuhei might have fucked a lot of people Kazeshini didn't like, but when he fucked this Kira guy, the zanpakutou felt really uneasy. So he would lie down in his (inner) world and try to pretend he couldn't hear Shuuhei and the blond fucker and shut his mind down as if those two didn't exist. That actually worked most of the times, until now...

Since Shuuhei and Kira started dating, there was another unwelcome visitor to Kazeshini's life. And this one was a bit tricky, because Kazeshini couldn't really complain or anything, but it was still annoying.

Wabisuke – his nemesis' zanpakutou – would come to his world and would sit in a corner and stay there the whole time glaring Kazeshini.

How this phenomenon could happen? Easy, Shuuhei and Kira's soul were in sync and their inner worlds were opened to each other. It was a lame explanation, but unfortunately it was the reality. Kazeshini would never go to Kira's inner world though. Dark woods were much better than whatever Kira's inner world was. But Wabisuke would come now and then with the big grave stone on his back and that ball and chain that probably weighted three times more than Wabisuke himself. The guy would come but never say anything, he just stared from far away in a creepy way.

The first time he had come, Kazeshini confronted him. He yelled, threatened and even kicked him, but Wabisuke didn't even flinched. He just stayed there not scared or intimidated and murmured a "So gloomy...". Apart from that he never said anything else.

Wabisuke's presence wasn't really a burden, but Kazeshini couldn't feel easy about it either. One day he had fallen asleep and when he woke up Wabisuke was on top of him glaring intensely. It fucking scared Kazeshini – not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Still, no matter how much Kazeshini told him to go away, Wabisuke would ignore him and always return. Especially when their wielders were having sex. And imagine how awkward it was to hear and feel those two having sex with someone else in the same place as you... Why couldn't it be Haineko or even new female version of Zabimaru in there with him? That would be less awkward...

Right now, Wabisuke was there again looking at him behind his long black hair. Outside the inner world, Kazeshini could hear Shuuhei's stupid voice and giggling that came from Kira. They were going to do it again... How much could they do it anyway? Was it possible to die from too much fucking? Because Kazeshini preferred the idea of dying instead of hearing and feeling those two doing it again.

He glared Wabisuke for a while. Was Wabisuke also upset that those two were doing it? He probably felt everything too, right?

Kazeshini frowned and went to where Wabisuke was, crouching. He took a good look of him. This guy was even skinnier than Kira, his hair was long and black (at least he wasn't blond!) and his complexion was darker too. He was shirtless and only had this skirt-like thing covering him, with his skinny legs showing. The guy had a miserable look on his face, at least in what wasn't hiding by the hair; it was probably because he knew what kind of shitty wielder he had.

Kazeshini leaned his head slightly and asked, "What do you think about those two together?" Wabisuke moved his arm a little uncomfortable, the chain linked to the ball on his shoulder rattled. He didn't answer.

"You don't like them together do you? That's why you're here, 'cause you can't fucking stand them," Kazeshini continued. "It's that bastard master of yours' fault! I have no idea how can someone ever want him. He's gross!" Kazeshini sat and crossed his arms on front of his chest. Wabisuke's head leaned down more, his face almost completely covered.

"You know what we need to do? We need to separate them. I can't handle this anymore!" A soft moaned echoed around them. "Shit, they're doing it again!" Kazeshini embraced himself, that horny feeling coming back again, straight to his down part. He closed his eyes trying to control his heartbeat racing, and that feeling of need crawling inside him.

"Yo, Wabisuke. We need to sabotage this shit. I don't want to feel like this again."

And for Kazeshini's surprise, Wabisuke replied.

"No."

His voice was kinda similar to Kira's...

"No? What do you mean no? Aren't you tired of this bullshit?" Kazeshini asked frowning. More moaning filled the place, and this time even Shuuhei's voice was between them.

"... No."

Again with the no. What the fuck? He didn't want them to break up? The bastards didn't have any consideration for them, and yet Wabisuke didn't want to end this? Was he...wait... was he actually liking this?

Kazeshini grabbed Wabisuke by the chain on his chest and turned him around pushing him to the floor. The large gravestone fell with a loud thud on the floor, and the ball of steel rolled not far away.

"Are you liking this? Are you fucking liking this?" Kazeshini asked madly. "This horrible feeling of them screwing around? And the constant fast heartbeat and the... the... th..." Kazeshini's voice died when he looked down at Wabisuke lying on the floor, with his hair spread and his whole face uncovered. Slightly opened mouth with soft lips and big sad eyes glistening a little... fuck this guy looked just like Kira! The same exact face, except the color of hair and eyes and skin... but shit... why was Kazeshini feeling so weird now?

T-That face... and mouth and... he looked down where the chains surrounded the thin body. He could feel Shuuhei becoming even more needy, and so was he. He grabbed the chains around Wabisuke's waist holding the clothes and took it off, opening the fabric.

Wabisuke was naked underneath, and he was hard. He was enjoying hearing his master fuck after all.

The Wretched One didn't fight back though, and when Kazeshini looked back at him he could swear he could see a small red shade on Wabisuke's face.

This was insane, why was Kazeshini feeling this way and what the hell was he doing? Was this normal? Zanpakutous feeling horny and getting hard... he didn't really know if he could do something about it. One thing was to feel it, the other was to do something about it.

The moans coming from Shuuhei and Kira didn't help either, they made Kazeshini sweat and shiver in need. His cock was hard and it needed to be touched... not just touched, it needed more...

He unbuttoned his pants, freeing his straight dark member. Wabisuke continued to look at him with his sad eyes. Did those eyes meant he was sad? But he always had that expression, was he always sad then? Why the hell was Kazeshini thinking about this now? He stopped thinking about it and grabbed the skinny legs opening them wider. The legs were so thin he wondered if they would break if he held them with a heavier grip.

"Wabisuke," Kazeshini called him. "If you like them doing it, you won't mind this, will you?" he snickered.

Of course, Wabisuke didn't reply anything, but he didn't fight back either, so Kazeshini didn't bother to wait and pushed his way inside. And holy shit! This was so much better than feeling it through Shuuhei.

He closed his eyes and thrust inside Wabisuke over and over. It was so fucking good! Wabisuke was so damn tight, squeezing him, almost pulling him, sucking him. No wonder why Shuuhei was always fucking Kira, this felt amazingly good!

He re-opened his eyes and noticed Wabisuke had his closed and a small frown on his forehead, just like his master had when Shuuhei fucked him.

Kazeshini increased his speed as he pounded Wabisuke, the same pace he felt from their wielders. It was unintentional, it was simply because he needed to end this, he needed to come.

Wabisuke made no sounds, but his breathing was uneven. His hands were each on his sides and they were clenched in fists.

One would wonder if he wasn't liking until he held his breath and ejaculated; a moan from his wielder echoed through the inner world as Kira probably came as well. And it was all it took for Kazeshini to come inside the gloomy zanpakutou, so deep and so much, taking Kazeshini over the edge, making him later wonder if he didn't actually pass out for a second. His body fell on top of Wabisuke.

Sex was the best thing ever. And as much as he hated to admit... he had found now something in common with Shuuhei – he liked sex a lot!

And as that thought started to weight in his mind Kazeshini froze.

As fast as the need came, it flew away; making the Reaper realize what he had just done. His eyes opened wide, and a sick feeling was on his stomach.

He got up sitting on his knees and looked down scared of his own actions. Wabisuke was still lying down, looking at him with the same sad eyes. They were impossible to decipher, but one thing Kazeshini was sure of: he just fucked Kira's look-alike, even worse - Kira's zanpakutou spirit! He did what Shuuhei was doing! To the same person... well not person, but to the soul created by the blond bitch!

No... there was no way... he... shit... fuck...

"Get out," Kazeshini said to Wabisuke. "Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled. Wabisuke's eyes slightly widen.

Kazeshini couldn't believe in his own actions. He got up and closed his pants, and started walking around with his hands on his head cursing every profanity he knew.

Wabisuke sat down and slowly covered himself. The rattle of the chains got Kazeshini's attention.

"What are you still doing here? Get out now! And don't ever come back, you're not welcomed you fucking anorexic trash!"

And for the first time Kazeshini noticed something. Wabisuke's usual eyes weren't sad eyes, because in this very moment Wabisuke was showing an expression that made Kazeshini gulp.

Misery.

He watched as the skinny figure got up and put the heavy gravestone on his back weighting him even more down, and then grab the steel ball and slowly walk away, until he and the rattle sounds disappeared.

Maybe Kazeshini was too hard on him... but it was his fault! Why didn't Wabisuke fought back?! He just liedd there and let Kazeshini do everything to him!

This was all Shuuhei's fault! For fucking that blond and open his inner world. He was going to fucking pay!

**0000000000**

**Shuuhei**

Shuuhei held his lover very close to him, in this amazing after-sex cuddling session. Sex was great, but this moment afterwords was the cherry on top of the cake. It was that time that he would take noticed how lucky he really was to have Izuru, and how beautiful the blond was all sweaty, with his hair messy, his cheeks flushed, and with cum all over his belly. Romantic, sweet and sexy, all in once!

The blond's breathing started to become less loud on his neck. Shuuhei turned Izuru's head to kiss him, but noticed the other's expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Izuru looked at him.

"I don't know, I feel strange," he said moving to sit on the bed.

"Strange? Why?"

"I don't know," the blond repeated. "I feel... sad."

"Sad? Why would you feel sad? And strange?" this wasn't exactly what Shuuhei expected to hear after the best sex ever.

"It came out of nowhere. I was feeling really good and happy," Izuru blushed, "And satisfied," that made Shuuhei smirk, "and now I feel really bad... I think..." Izuru frowned, "I think it's Wabisuke."

"Eh? Wabisuke?"

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the mood..." the bond looked down.

"No! No, you're not ruining the mood," Shuuhei pulled him and hugged him, nuzzling his neck. "Maybe you should talk to Wabisuke and see what's wrong. He doesn't usually do this type of thing, right?"

"No, he doesn't," Izuru said, "Normally, I'm the one getting sad and Wabisuke is the one comforting me. He may not look like, but he's really strong-minded and kind... I'm a bit worried, Shuuhei."

"Go talk to him, then."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Shuuhei said cupping his lover's face. "I don't want to see you sad," He kissed him and Izuru lied on Shuuhei's arms, closed his eyes and went to his inner world to speak with Wabisuke.

It was the bond between zanpakutou and its master. Izuru and Wabisuke's bond was so thick they felt each other easily, and were there for each other.

He caressed the blond hair, relaxing as he waited. Not even five minutes later, Izuru sat with a startle.

"What's going on?" Shuuhei also sat worried. Izuru was looking at him with a deep frown on his features. He looked... mad? "What's wrong?" he asked again, then he saw Izuru clenching his fists.

"Kazeshini..."

"What?" Shuuhei was stunned, why was Izuru mentioning him?

"Your zanpakutou is a... is a... is a jerk!" Izuru said with spite.

Well, Shuuhei couldn't deny that, Kazeshini was a big jerk, but what did he had to do with Wabisuke?

"I don't get it..."

"He hurt Wabisuke," Izuru explained.

"What? How? Why?" this was too confusing, what their zanpakutous had to do with each other?

"He..." Izuru blushed, "They were..." he leaned his head, "You know..."

"They were what?" Shuuhei didn't understand.

"They were together..."

"Together?"

Izuru looked at him narrowing his eyes. "Yes, together, in your inner world, and Kazeshini hurt Wabisuke."

Inner world? How did Wabisuke got there? More importantly...

"Why did they fought?"

Now Izuru had a confused expression in his face. "Who said anything about fighting?"

"Uh... You said Kazeshini hurt Wabisuke."

"He did. He... used Wabisuke and then expelled him from your inner world."

"Used?"

"Yes..." and the blond gestured with his fingers an obscene sign.

"OH!" Shuuhei said finally understanding. "Oh..." he repeated with a frown.

"It's cruel, Shuuhei."

He wasn't really admired that Kazeshini could do such a thing. It disgusted Shuuhei, his zanpakutou could be so dirty and using someone, but it sickened him even more that Izuru knew what his zanpakutou did and that Wabisuke was the victim...

"But why didn't Wabisuke defend himself? He would have no problem against Kazeshini."

"Well..." Izuru said looking down, "It's a bit obvious..."

**0000000000**

**Kazeshini**

"But why didn't Wabisuke defend himself? He would have no problem against Kazeshini."

Kazeshini laughed loudly. Yeah, right 'no problem against him'. Shuuhei could be such a retarded guy when he was with Kira.

"Well... it's a bit obvious..."

Yeah, fucking obvious! Like hell would Wabisuke ever defeat him!

"Wabisuke... he's like me," Kira continued.

He sucked then. Kazeshini snickered evilly. It was best to mock with the situation than to really think about it.

"I... like you, Shuuhei, a lot."

Ew, so damned lame...

"So Wabisuke also likes..."

Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame,...

"...Kazeshini."

Lam... Eh?

"Eh?" he could hear Shuuhei surprised.

Kazeshini was shocked. Wabisuke liked him? What kind of joke was this? How could someone like him? Kazeshini frowned. He was not the type of guy to be liked. No one ever liked him, except that baby he picked up, but babies don't think, right? Babies like people who treat them well...

How could Wabisuke like him? He barely ever talked to him and Kazeshini was never nice to him or anything. This had to be a lie.

The Reaper's eyes widen.

Wabisuke always came here when their wielders had sex or were together. And he didn't fight back... because he wanted it... he wanted to have sex with him!

Kazeshini felt bad for yelling at Wabisuke and send him away, Wabisuke was devastated and now he knew why...

Shit! Why was Kazeshini feeling guilty? It's not like he knew the other liked him!

But... why was he feeling so bad then?

He never had someone liking him before! And why would he be liked? Why Wabisuke liked him? Was his charming personality that... charming?

"_Wabisuke is like me"_

So Wabisuke liked Kazeshini because Kira liked Shuuhei? Zanpakutou and wielder loving the same souls? But that was bullshit because if that was the case, since Shuuhei liked Kira, Kazeshini...

No... no way... he couldn't... he didn't! He didn't because... because...

And he remembered, every time Kira appeared and his heart started racing, Wabisuke was there. Every time he felt horny when Shuuhei and Kira had sex, Wabisuke was there. Dark and gloomy like a shadow.

Shuuhei had sex with a lot of people, he even liked that red baboon guy, but he never felt horny when that happened. It was just with Kira, and Kira's presence, and... and Wabisuke.

The way Kazeshini never got bored with Wabisuke in his inner world; if it was someone else he would kick them out right away! Why he never truly denied Wabisuke to be there? He would threaten him and would push him away, but it wasn't with real intention was it?

Wabisuke liked him.

Somehow, Kazeshini didn't feel so lonely. Someone he didn't mind liked him... Did he like Wabisuke? What was 'like'? Was tolerating his presence liking? Was fucking someone the same as liking someone?

His heart was pounding hard. He had no idea what to think or to decode what he was feeling. He was so confused! He never felt this way before! How could he know about this kind of stuff?

He tried to remember if Shuuhei ever felt like this... yeah he did with Kira. The same exact feelings, and what did Shuuhei do about it?

He could see Shuuhei outside the inner world hugging the blond and tenderly kissing him. And Kira hugged him back, tightly. That eased Shuuhei. So... Kazeshini just needed to have physical contact with Wabisuke and the confusion would go away? It made sense, when they were fucking Kazeshini's mind was in peace, absent but in peace.

Kazeshini decided to test himself. He was going to see if this worked with Wabisuke. If he realized that he didn't _feel _anything then he would pretend nothing ever happened and ban Wabisuke from his inner world.

He didn't like the idea of entering inside Kira's mind, it was disturbing. He hoped he didn't encounter Kira there, because it would be to embarrassing being found in that place.

Concentrating, he entered a white room; it was white everywhere. Was this really Wabisuke's (inner) world? The white was infinite and Wabisuke was nowhere in sight.

"Wabisuke?" he called looking around, until something caught his eye. A dark shade. Black paint was sliding from the white sky, tainting everything in black. It was like the pure white room was being corrupted by a darkness. The room was slowly becoming darker and darker and it was turning weird.

This was definitely that blond bitch's inner world. It was freaky and not in a good way.

"Bast... uh... Wabisuke, where are you?" he called, he just wanted to find Wabisuke before the room became completely black and he couldn't see anything. "I wanna talk," No sounds, no anything, but the black gooey paint.

"Hey, come on! I know you're here!" Kazeshini said nervously looking at the paint coming closer to him. He had a feeling that if the paint got him he would disappear in a deep abyss. "I... I'm sorry, okay? For yelling at you," damned, he hated to apologize, it was such a weak sign. "I was confused. I still am. I never did anything like that before!" he was feeling really bad, was Wabisuke going to ignore him? He gulped, was Wabisuke never going to visit him again? A strange pressure was squeezing his heart. A familiar feeling of loneliness approaching...

"Wabisuke?" his voice was softer, "I said stupid stuff, you didn't take me seriously, did you?" Still no answer. "I was kidding, you can still visit me."

Shit, why was he panicking, this was so not like him. This was Shuuhei's mentality not his! What the hell was going on?!

So what if Wabisuke didn't accept his apology? He shouldn't care, right?

The white was almost completely covered in black. Only where he was standing was white, the paint slowly coming towards him like spilled water.

"Wabisuke..." the paint getting closer and closer. "Wabisuke!" And it stopped.

The rattling of chains could be heard from far, and Kazeshini saw the emaciated figure of Wabisuke crouching, the skinny arms holding the skinny legs. The large gravestone pushing Wabisuke down. It was a pity sight.

The only way to go closer was stepping the paint; Kazeshini wished it could do anything but that.

"Wabisuke..." he called. The other didn't move or reply him.

This was annoying. He really, really didn't want to be contaminated with that paint.

"Go," a voice spoke behind him. He turned around so fast, his neck hurt. He growled. It was Kira. Just the way he reminded him. Thin, pasty and arrogant.

"If you want him, go," Kira said surprising him. "But if you don't, leave forever."

Kazeshini had no idea what the blond had in mind, but he didn't trust him one bit. He smirked. "You would let me have him if I wanted him? Without a fight?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Oh yeah? What if I only want to hurt Wabisuke again? Don't you want to protect his ass? You shouldn't trust me."

"I don't trust you," Kira said easily, "but I know that in the end you will be the most heartbroken."

Kazeshini had no answer. What was the bitch talking about? No one could break his heart.

"Wabisuke is used to being heartbroken, but are you?" Kira asked.

"What the hell are you saying? I don't have a heart, and I don't have feelings like you do. Stop intruding my life."

Kira slightly smiled, which surprised Kazeshini even more. His smile looked like a star shining in that dark place.

"You do have feelings and you do have a heart, and I know that because you are part of Hisagi Shuuhei."

"S-Shut up! I told you, don't fucking intrude! I hate that guy, don't talk what you don't know!"

Kira sighed and turned around to leave, but before he slightly turned his head towards Kazeshini. "You may hate him, but he doesn't hate you. If you feel that you hate him, maybe it's because you hate yourself. You are right, I don't have anything to do with you, but I have with Wabisuke, so stop pretending you don't care about him."

"I don't-"

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to enter this place."

What?

"Wabisuke was able to go to your world because he loves you, not because you or Shuuhei let him in – that's impossible to do. So if you don't feel the same, how can you be here?" with that Kira was gone, leaving Kazeshini on his own.

The Reaper looked at Wabisuke who was still in the same position as before.

The only way he could be here was if he liked Wabisuke? Then it meant he liked him? He felt nervous...

So, feeling guilty for hurting Wabisuke, being glad that he has long dark hair, or simply not wanting Wabisuke to ignore him... those were all signs of liking? But liking and loving should be more complicated, right? Should be something frantic and unstable.

'I am frantic and unstable'

Just like when he couldn't stop himself from having sex with Wabisuke before.

Wabisuke looked so different when he was lying down. His mouth was inviting and his eyes had that natural sadness on him that were so deep when they stared back...

Holy shit!

Kazeshini liked Wabisuke. He fucking liked him... and he liked the fact he liked him...

His foot stepped on the black paint, walking towards Wabisuke, and the darkness didn't grab him. On the contrary, the more he walked the better he felt, the stronger he was.

He reached Wabisuke in no time and sat next to him. He unchained the large gravestone that fell behind them. He hated that shit. And awkwardly he put his arm around Wabisuke's shoulders. He had no idea of how these things were done, so he mimicked what he saw Shuuhei doing in the past.

Wabisuke's head was down, his hair covering his whole face.

"You heard what your wielder said, right?" Kazeshini said looking away. He was not one to blush, but he still felt embarrassed saying these things. "You better have heard it, because I'm not going to say it. You know, I know, that blond bitch knows (and so probably Shuuhei) and that's it! No words needed!" He would never say 'I like you', he could be one with Shuuhei and share his tastes with Shuuhei's soul, but he wasn't a lovey-dovey bastard like him, and he was never going to be one!

"... No words needed..." Wabisuke lowly said, his voice husky and soft.

"Good," Kazeshini said pulling Wabisuke closer with his arm, making Wabisuke leaning against him.

Kazeshini hated Shuuhei, and hated Kira even more, but suddenly he didn't hate their relationship anymore. Maybe this was one of those things that were meant to be. Like destiny and shit like that. Wabisuke was an alright guy and Kazeshini didn't mind exploring this 'liking' thing. At least now he had a distraction whenever Shuuhei pissed him off. He smirked.

"Say, Wabisuke," he turned his head, and met Wabisuke's lips. The Wretched One had his eyes closed, and his hand softly touched Kazeshini's cheek. It was a very small, gentle kiss, and fast... Wabisuke was pulling away, until Kazeshini kissed him. This time stronger and bolder. Kissing was nice... and even nicer was that Kazeshini realized he could do these things when his wielder wasn't, meaning he wasn't kissing Wabisuke because Shuuhei was kissing Kira, he was kissing Wabisuke because he wanted to.

Freely and eagerly.

So maybe he should try more things...

**The end.**

**Shuuhei **(Omake)

"How do you know about zanpakutous only allowed in other inner worlds if they love the zanpakutou of that world?" Shuuhei asked yawning and preparing to sleep.

"I don't. I made that up," Izuru replied cuddling Shuuhei and putting his arms around him.

"Really?" Shuuhei chuckled, what a smart lover he had, tricking his zanpakutou like that. "But you know it's kind of true, though. Because if Kazeshini didn't like Wabisuke he wouldn't go to your inner world," he looked down to his chest to see his blond lover, who was blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel strange," the blond tried to hide his face, "I think it's Wabisuke."

And in that very moment, Shuuhei understood what Izuru meant, because he also started feeling strange, and could also feel Kazeshini... being extremely intimate with Wabisuke.

Zanpakutou and its wielder were one, and whatever one felt the other would feel it as well.

Shuuhei smirked, because for the first time in a long time he and Kazeshini were in sync.

(End of omake)


End file.
